


The Perfect Night Followed by the Perfect Morning

by Markov_Debris



Series: Special Treats [5]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Gender or Sex Swap, M/M, Torchwood Novel: Almost Perfect
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 07:57:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12930921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Markov_Debris/pseuds/Markov_Debris
Summary: Jack and Ianto make the most of Ianto’s last night as a woman.





	1. The Perfect Night

**Author's Note:**

> This story was inspired by the Torchwood Novel Almost Perfect and is a standalone two-parter.

Jack drove just over the speed limit as much as he could get away with it.  He drove them to Ianto’s home knowing the young woman probably still needed familiarity and because he wanted the double bed.

“Make yourself comfortable in the bedroom,” Ianto called back as soon as he unlocked the front door and made a beeline for the bathroom.

Jack took his greatcoat off in the bedroom instead of the hall and hung it over a chair.  He toed off his shoes and socks and placed them underneath the chair.

He thought about waiting naked for the young woman but decided that might scare her, despite Ianto’s familiarity with his naked body.

Jack heard the buzz of the electric raiser and knew Ianto was shaving his stubble for him, despite it being the first sign that he was returning to normal.  He also smiled at the expected flush of the toilet, the Welshwoman was nervous.

“Do you still want to do this?” Jack asked gently as Ianto emerged.

“Yes.  If I don’t I will always wonder.  Besides this is the best I’ve felt all week,” the young lady replied.

Jack smiled in understanding.  Ianto found being a woman depressing.  Now that he knew he would be a man again in the morning he was feeling relieved.

Jack crossed the floor to him and kissed him.  The taste and smell were all wrong but it felt all right.

He let his hands wander up and down the female body reminding Ianto of his touch while exploring the new, perfect curves.  He distracted the young woman with kisses as he undid the zip of the little black dress.

“Beautiful,” Jack said stepping back and admiring the sight of Ianto’s auburn hair falling around her shoulders and the lacy black bra and knickers.

“Do you prefer me this way?” Ianto asked a little frightened.

“Oh no, I want my perfect Ianto Jones back and he’s all man.  Even you cannot be blind to the fact that, when that machine made you a woman, it made you a beautiful one.”

Ianto merely blushed and turned his head slightly.  Jack couldn’t resist and trailed kisses from those perfect lips down the swan neck, shoulders and back until Jack stood behind him.

He brought his arms around Ianto’s torso and slipped both beneath the black bra so that he could cup his breasts.  Ianto moaned as he rubbed lazy circles feeling them harden.

Jack used his teeth to undo the clasp and free them as he did not want to stop rubbing.  After all Ianto had complained earlier that they were sore.

“Still got it,” Jack boasted as the bra came free and Ianto giggled making his nipples tickle the captain’s palms.

“We’re keeping that by the way, your knickers to.  You’re going to wash them and when you’re a man again you’re going to wear them for me for a few hour and give them to me to keep,” Jack said allowing his hands to leave Ianto’s breasts and glide over his petite frame until the captain stood facing him again.

“Apart from the fact that if I do wear those I will stretch them horribly out of shape, why would you want me to?” Ianto asked.

Jack’s hands slid beneath Ianto’s knickers so that he was now facing the young woman and cupping his arse.

“I want a memento, and I want it to smell of you, the real you.  I want to remember you like this my brave, sexy Ianto.  So vulnerable yet so strong,” Jack replied.

Ianto removed the captain’s hands from where they had been placed and stepped back.

“Vulnerable because I’m a woman?” Ianto demanded a little angry.

“Vulnerable because you’re not meant to be a woman,” Jack replied softly as Ianto turned away slipping out of the dress around his ankles.

There was tension in the young woman’s shoulders and Jack knew he had said something that reminded Ianto of those nagging doubts that had kept him at bay all week.

“Hey, what’s wrong?” Jack asked placing a hand on the Welshwoman's shoulder.

“What would have happened if this couldn’t be reversed?  What if I’d stayed a woman?” Ianto asked.

Jack sat him on the edge of the bed and sat at his feet.  He picked one up and began to massage it through the tights knowing that they had hurt in the wrong shoes all week.

“We would have worked something out.  Don’t take this to be a purely sexual comment but good looking as you are, your appearance was merely a twitch compare to how hard and horny I felt as soon as I realised it was you,” Jack said and the young woman smiled in a purely Ianto way, beautiful and shy.

Jack switched feet and he could tell that there was a question that was nagging at the Welshwoman.  One that wouldn’t need to be answered now but he still wanted to ask.

“Ask me,” Jack said looking up at him.  He felt Ianto’s eyes searching his, trying to see if it was alright to ask despite Jack’s words.

“If this doesn’t work and I did stay as a woman what would have happened if I had gotten pregnant.  I’m not saying I would have wanted kids but accidents happen.  I’ve been feeling a bit like a novelty sex toy all week and I just...” He said it in a rush half embarrassed but his eyes blazed with a need to know the answer.

“Would you have wanted me to make you an honest woman?” Jack asked trying to lighten things but the answer was stern.

“There is a big difference between committing your life to someone and having children with them.  I just want to know if I had had children, what would you do?”

“I’d take care of you and your children Ianto.  I would make sure nothing happened to them and that they are well looked after,” Jack replied honestly staring into the young woman’s eyes.

Jack saw her whole body relax.  Ianto reached out for him and kissed him.  He had satisfied the young woman’s doubts and his advances were still very much welcome.

_When will he start to believe that I want more than sex from him?  When will he realise that it is all the things he says and does that I crave?_

_I can I let him know I would never abandon him, not fully.  I would leave him to save the world, save the universe, and he would want me to, but I will always come back._

Jack’s hands wandered over the Welshwoman’s body and again slid under his knickers.  Ianto stood to help Jack slide them down his legs.

Once removed the captain stood back drinking in the sight.  Ianto’s hair was darkening but he was still very much the perfect woman, more beautiful than Jack had imagined standing in the same self conscious way Ianto did.

Jack began stripping off at record speed.  He saw eagerness in Ianto’s eyes as well as nervousness.

“Ianto one thing.  You have always been novel but you’re never a toy,” Jack said palming what he needed from his pocket and moving towards the young woman.

Ianto met him with an impassioned kiss.  Jack lifted him up and laid him carefully on the bed.

The captain explored the Welshwoman with hands and kisses making her writhe the way Jack loved when she was a man.  He thought about slipping his tongue into her clit but knowing it wouldn’t taste of Ianto he felt would destroy the mood.

Instead he used his fingers to slide in and open Ianto.  He didn’t want to hurt the beautiful woman and it was an action he would be familiar with, even in a strange body.

Ianto was wonderfully wet and Jack felt himself ache more but wanted this night to be so special.

The Welshwoman looked up at the sound of rustling.  He saw Jack slipping on a condom and the captain smiled at him.

“Just in case and it’s ribbed,” Jack said with a waggle of his eyebrows and Ianto giggled.

He eased his way inside Ianto and held himself still so that the young woman could get used to his presence.  The Welshwoman nodded, knowing Jack was waiting for consent to continue.

Jack kissed him then began a slow pace.  He was deliberately restraining himself while he really wanted a quick release.

He wanted to make this as comfortable and pleasurable for Ianto as possible.  She really had hated being a woman but Jack was determined that her last night as one would be both memorable and full of ecstasy.

Ianto’s hands trailed down his back encouraging him as much as the wonderful moans and sighs.  He increased the pace slightly wanting to draw this out.

He couldn’t stop kissing Ianto.  The body was the wrong one, but the passion was there in both of them.

Jack’s instinct took over, hastening the rhythm of his thrusts.  Ianto was matching him, realising the way her female body should react and going with it.

They each cried the others name as they came together.  Jack lay panting on top of Ianto for a few moments regretting the condom and the need to dispose of it.

Jack carefully eased his way out and Ianto whimpered at the loss.  As the captain was throwing the condom away though he smelt something familiar and tasted to check.

As he turned back to Ianto the young woman welcomed him with open arms and lips.  He kissed him and ran a hand down that perfect body before pulling back and asking.

“Did I hurt you?”

“I’m sore in a good way,” Ianto replied with a smile.

“But you’re bleeding.”

Ianto looked confused for a moment then delighted.  He looked at Jack to share the moment and laughed at the concern on the older man’s face.

“Oh Jack,” he said with affection.  “What’s the point in the perfect body if it’s not a waiting virgin?”

As the Welshwoman’s words sunk in a smile spread across the captain’s face.  Jack was kissing and touching Ianto instantly.

He was hard again within moments and pushed his way inside Ianto once more not caring about protection any more than he ever had.  It was a trust only they shared only ever with each other.

Jack set a rapid pace this time pounding in harder and urgently.  Ianto moaned and cried for more until the captain came hard inside him.

Jack stayed inside Ianto looking down at her beautiful, female face.  Love and trust shone in the young woman’s eyes and the captain felt unworthy of their gaze.

He could see sleep pulling at Ianto.  Jack always found the sight of the young man sleepy but willing such a turn on, and it was an effect not lessened by her being a young woman.

Once Jack was hard again he set up a pace between the slowness of their first time and the swiftness of their second.  Ianto’s moans of encouragement were wonderful to his ears as those hands were fabulous to his back.

“Jack,” Ianto moaned with his third climax then closed his eyes.

Jack continued until his own climax and aftershocks had finished.  Ianto opened her eyes for a moment, smiled and fell asleep.

Jack held himself where he was for a few minutes then withdrew.  He cleaned them up and gathered his clothes and Ianto’s underwear and placed them on the chair with his great coat.

He made a few preparations for the morning then went back to the bed.  Ianto’s breathing was shallow and her heart rate was dangerously low, but Jack had to trust it was part of the process that would give him his Welshman back.

He was certain that Ianto would not want him to watch as his body changed shape and Jack felt that he wouldn’t want to watch either.  He gathered the young woman up in his arms and kissed those perfect lips for the last time.

“Goodnight princess, wake up my prince,” he whispered.

Jack covered them both with the duvet and entered a meditative sleep.


	2. The Perfect Moring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after the perfect night.

Jack left his meditative sleep as he felt Ianto stirring beneath him.  He immediately looked down and the sight made his heart soar.

He pressed his lips to Ianto’s, kissing him awake.  The archivist looked up at him in surprise.

“How could anyone resist the most beautiful sight in the world?” Jack asked.

Ianto looked puzzled for a moment then he remembered.  He scrambled out of bed so fast he practically knocked Jack onto the floor.

The captain watched him go to the mirror.  He drank in the sight of Ianto Jones looking at himself.

First the face, touching it to check that is was real.  Then his torso with its flat nipples, then the soft hair on his stomach and finally at his cock before returning to his face again.

 _It’s as though he was expecting to see something else._   Then Jack remembered the voice the machine had chosen and felt guilty.

Somehow he knew that Ianto was expecting to see something else, someone else.  If his experience with the perfection hadn’t jaded him, Jack wondered for a moment if perhaps he would have been waking up with a different looking Ianto.

_And if I had I would have lost him.  He could have made me love him exclusively, why didn’t he?  I’m Ianto’s greatest weakness, yet all he did last night was show his strength, strength I don’t always have._

“Hey tall, dark and handsome,” Jack called out making Ianto turn.  “Come here there are a few things that _I’d_ like to check.”

Jack had pulled back the bed covers so that Ianto could have no doubt about what it was he wanted to check.  The Welshman walked slowly back to him giving the captain the opportunity to ogle him.

“What was it you needed to check?” Ianto asked huskily.

Jack pulled him down and kissed him.  Ianto’s lips parted willingly allowing the older man’s tongue every opportunity to explore.

“Well you look right, taste right, sound right,” Jack paused to press his nose to Ianto’s skin and run a hand down his back, over his arse and across to his cock.  “You also smell and feel right.”

“Everything the way it should be,” Ianto said smiling.

“Well I just have to be sure,” Jack said stroking the young man’s cock into hardness.

Ianto grinned and kissed him.  He rolled Jack onto his back freeing his other hand to roam his male body with teasing touches.

The Welshman’s hands to were eager and caressed the captain making him moan.  Ianto’s right hand trailed its way down towards Jack’s arse.

He suddenly stopped and pulled back in surprise.  The immortal moaned as the young man slipped the navy blue butt plug out and held it up for the older man’s inspection.

“You’re not the only one whose been waiting a week for you to get your cock back.  Aren’t I allowed to get a little impatient?” Jack protested.

Ianto smiled shyly and Jack took the lube he had left on the bedside table and dribbled it on the Welshman’s cock.  He then opened his legs wantonly and let out a satisfied moan as the young man slipped inside.

Jack wrapped his legs around the Welshman’s waist encouraging him to immediately start moving.  Any attempts Ianto made to make this a slow, passionate, coupling the immortal blocked wanting him as fast and hard as he could encourage.

He wanted the young man’s hands all over him.  Wanted to touch and kiss him.  Wanted only the friction of their bodies to drive him over the edge.

When they both climaxed he held Ianto in place with arms, legs and kisses.  As always there was no need of words, the Welshman understood.

Ianto waited inside Jack until he was hard again.  This time they were both more patient.  The young man withdrawing and thrusting back at a slower pace that made Jack writhe.

The Welshman’s rhythm and change of tempo was perfect.  The right mix of the familiar and unexpected that had long go made Ianto the immortal’s favourite bed mate, before he became Jack’s favourite lover of all time.

Ianto’s hand made its way to Jack’s cock this time and stroked in harmony with his pounding rhythm.  The young man was gloriously flushed beaming with a happiness that the immortal hadn’t seen since Tosh and Owen died.

They came together calling the other’s name.  Jack, with reluctance, let Ianto slip free of him this time.

His hand went again to the bedside table for the wipes but found that the young man had beaten him to them.  Ianto cleaned them both up and they curled up against each other.

“I think everything is in good working order,” Ianto said with a smile.

“Yes but I think I would like to complete my inspection later,” Jack replied earning a kiss.

A mischievous smile crossed Ianto’s lips.

“What?” Jack asked a little worried.

“I’ve done something sexually that you haven’t.  I’ve had sex as a woman,” Ianto said beaming.

“Did you like it?  Was I good?” Jack asked, not sure what answers he wanted.

“You were exquisite.  The only time anyone would ever leave your bed unsatisfied was if you did it deliberately,” Ianto said calming Jack’s ego and watching him relax.

“You know you’re the first woman I’ve made love to in over a thousand years.  Come to that you were the first man as well.  What did it feel like?” Jack asked.

“Different, good.  It felt easier but weird.  My nipples definitely preferred your touch when I was a woman.  There was a moment when I had this sudden wish that they were full of milk just to watch and feel you suckle on them,” Ianto answered with a smile.

“Please you’re making me hard again,” Jack said.

“Good.  I want to go into work to make sure everything really is the way it should be.  I have every intention of having sex with you in the shower before we get dressed,” Ianto replied.

Jack grinned and kissed the young man.

“Oh and Jack you really have no need to be ribbed,” He said with another smile.

“I am so glad to have you back the way you should be.  Last night was fun no question, but this morning is so much better,” Jack said running his hands over the Welshman.

“I feel the same.  It was fun being with you as a woman but this morning feels so right.  This is the way we are meant to be.”

They kissed, touched and cuddled until they were both almost tempted to stoke the other into climax and get up later.

Ianto’s mind though, once it had a job to do, never forgot it.  He dragged Jack up and they headed to the bathroom.

Jack didn’t mind too much.  He wanted to confirm the results of Ianto’s handy work with the machine.

He needed to see that his city was perfect with all those thousands of flaws he had fallen in love with.

 

Fin 


End file.
